Currently, mattresses, cushions, box springs or the like are arranged in two ways. One is for relatively shorter people such as Asians and the other is for relatively taller people such as Americans and Europeans.
In the first way, mattresses, cushions, or box springs are placed directly on bed frames. To hold and stabilize mattresses, cushions, or box springs, most of bed frames include crossbars. For comfort and luxury, bed frames are usually made of woods and in different colors. To ensure stability and maintain aesthetic appearance, these bed frames are not foldable. As bed frames are usually large, for example, typical standard sizes including 1.8 m by 1.8 m and 2.0 m by 2.0 m, packaging, moving and shipping such bed frames create a challenge.
In the second way, supporting frames are added to bed frames to increase the heights of beds. Supporting frames are placed on bed frames and mattresses, cushions, or box springs are then placed on the supporting frames. In such cases, there is no need to modify bed frames to accommodate relatively taller people or personal preferences. However, most of current supporting frames are not foldable and thus it is difficult to package, move and transport such supporting frames. Although some of current supporting frames are foldable, they generally have complex structures and irregular shapes when folded. Thus, it is difficult to use, package, move and transport these foldable supporting frames.
Given the above background, there is a need in the art for support frames and related components that are relatively simple, stable, easier to use, and configured for convenient packaging, shipping and transportation.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.